Willy Nilly Silly Ol' Bear
by Kathi1C
Summary: Jack and Henry, with a lot of help from Penelope, put on a Halloween show.  Halloween Challenge from CCoAC.  Enjoy!


**I'm not exactly sure about this story but the muses refused to let me write anything else. This is for the Halloween Challenge on CCOAC. My prompts were Jack, Henry and Winnie the Pooh, hence the title.**

Willy Nilly Silly Old Bear

In front of the BAU room, Aaron Hotchner stared at his son who was currently standing in front of him with his arms crossed and staring back. It was driving home just how much like him Jack actually was.

"So you're not going to tell me?" Hotch asked.

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"'cause me and Aunt Penelope made a promise," Jack said. "Costumes are a su'prise this year."

"Well, I'm sure Aunt Penelope didn't mean me," Hotch reasoned.

"She said 'spec'ly not you," Jack informed him.

"Maybe I should ask her."

"Still won' tell."

Just then, JJ walked up holding Henry's hand. "Hotch, do you know what's going on?" she asked.

"Probably not any more than you do," the man said. "I was told to bring my son here for his Halloween costume and somebody," he glanced at his son, "won't tell me what it is."

"Same for me," JJ said.

"No tell Mama," the three year old Henry said.

"And he usually tells me everything," JJ sighed.

The door to the BAU room opened and Penelope walked out. "Hello, everyone," she smiled.

"Garcia, what are you up to?" JJ asked.

"Just getting my godson and favorite nephew ready for Halloween," she smiled.

"And the reason we can't know?" Hotch asked.

"I tol' you, Daddy," Jack said, exasperated and rolling his eyes. "It's a su'prise."

"What he said," Penelope said. "Now, this is going to take a little while. Why don't you two go grab something to eat while I get them ready."

"They need to eat, too, Garcie," JJ said.

"Got it covered, sweetness," Penelope chirped. "We are going in here. I will call you when they're ready. Should either or both of you try to enter before then, there will be calls to the credit bureau in your future. Shoo!" She took the boys' hands, went into the room and shut the door behind them.

"She wouldn't do that, would she?" JJ asked.

"Ask Dave about that," Hotch said, glancing at the door. He began to move away. "He got in an argument with her over something she was right about. Took him a week of calls to all three credit bureaus and a weekend at the spa for her to get everything straightened out."

Penelope turned and looked at her charges. "First things first," she said. "Dinner while we watch 'Winnie the Pooh and Tigger, Too'. After that, I'll get you dressed." She pulled out chicken nuggets, apple slices and juice for them then started the cartoon.

It had been an hour since Penelope had disappeared with the two little boys. As JJ and Hotch stood waiting, the rest of the team joined them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Hotch asked.

"Garcia called us," Emily said. "Something about Jack, Henry and a Halloween show."

"Well, you know more than we do," JJ said. "She won't tell us what the costumes are."

"She said something dire would happen if we didn't show up," Spencer said. Like he wouldn't show up to see his godson.

"She made the costumes herself," Derek said.

"You know what they are?" Hotch asked.

The man nodded. "And I'm not telling," he said. "I value my life way too much."

"He has a right to be afraid," Rossi shuddered. He remembered the hell she had put him through. "And it's not his life he values. He just doesn't want to go without the sex she'll withhold if he screws up."

"There is that," Derek agreed.

There door opened slightly and Penelope stuck her head out. "Derek, haul that magnificent tooshie up here," she told him.

"Your wish is my command, oh beautiful one," he smiled and headed up the stairs. He disappeared into the room.

Penelope looked at the others. "We'll be out in less that five minutes," she said and closed the door again.

It was actually three minutes later when Derek walked back out of the room. He was carrying a small table, a box and a portable stereo. He set the table down, turned the stereo toward the others and waited.

The door opened again and Penelope walked back out. "Thank you for attending our Halloween show," she smiled. "Tonight, the part of stage manager is being played by Derek Morgan." There was appropriate applause. "And now, on with the show."

Derek picked up the box then pushed play on the stereo. He moved closer to Penelope as the music started.

_**Deep in the hundred acrewood  
><strong>__**where Christopher Robin plays**_

Derek pulled out a Christopher Robin doll and set it against the wall.

_**You'll find the enchanted neighborhood **_  
><em><strong>of Christopher's childhood days <strong>_  
><em><strong>A donkey named Eeyore is his friend<strong>_

Eyeore was next.

_**and Kanga and little Roo**_

Roo was peeking out of Kanga's pouch.

_**There's Rabbit and Piglet and there's Owl,**_

Thankfully the song was slow enough Derek could set out all three dolls.

_**but most of all Winnie the Pooh**_

Just then, Henry appeared and began to dance.

_**Winnie the Pooh Winnie the Pooh **_  
><em><strong>Tubby little cubby all stuffed with fluff <strong>_  
><em><strong>He's Winnie the Pooh Winnie the Pooh <strong>_  
><em><strong>Willy nilly silly old bear<strong>_

His costume was perfect. There was some stomach padding to make him a little round and a little honey pot, or huny as Pooh spelled it, strapped to his hand. Penelope had painted his face to match his outfit.

_**Winnie The Pooh Winnie The Pooh **_  
><em><strong>Tubby little cubby all stuffed with fluff <strong>_  
><em><strong>He's Winnie the Pooh Winnie The Pooh <strong>_  
><em><strong>Willy nilly silly old bear<strong>_

When the song was over, Henry walked over and sat heavily in front of his Aunt Penelope. This Halloween stuff could tire a bear out. There was clapping and whistling following his performance.

"Thank you, thank you," Penelope said. "And now for the second part of our show. Derek, if you would." He pressed a button to find the right track then pressed play.

_**The wonderful thing about Tiggers **_  
><em><strong>Is Tiggers are wonderful things <strong>_  
><em><strong>Their tops are made out of rubber <strong>_  
><em><strong>Their bottoms are made out of springs <strong>_  
><em><strong>They're bouncy, trouncy, flouncy, pouncy <strong>_  
><em><strong>Fun, fun, fun, fun, FUN!<strong>_  
><em><strong>But the most wonderful thing about Tiggers <strong>_  
><em><strong>Is I'm the only one<strong>_

The minute the music started, Jack jumped out of the room and began doing his best impression of Tigger. He managed to keep going for the entire ninety seconds the song lasted.

_**The wonderful thing about Tiggers **_  
><em><strong>Is tiggers are wonderful chaps <strong>_  
><em><strong>They're loaded with vim and vigor <strong>_  
><em><strong>They love to leap in your laps <strong>_  
><em><strong>They're bouncy, trouncy, flouncy, pouncy <strong>_  
><em><strong>Fun, fun, fun, fun, FUN!<strong>_  
><em><strong>But the most wonderful thing about Tiggers <strong>_  
><em><strong>Is I'm the only one<strong>_

_**Tiggers are wonderful fellahs **_  
><em><strong>Tiggers are awfully sweet <strong>_  
><em><strong>Everyone else is jealous,<strong>_  
><em><strong>And that's why I repeat...<strong>_

_**The wonderful thing about Tiggers **_  
><em><strong>Is Tiggers are wonderful things <strong>_  
><em><strong>Their tops are made out of rubber <strong>_  
><em><strong>Their bottoms are made out of springs <strong>_  
><em><strong>They're bouncy, trouncy, flouncy, pouncy Fun, fun, fun, fun, FUN!<strong>_  
><em><strong>But the most wonderful thing about Tiggers <strong>_  
><em><strong>Is I'm the only one <strong>_  
><em><strong>(Grrrrrrr...)<strong>_

Jack collapsed as well when the song was over and the applause for him was just as loud and long. His aunt handed him and Henry another juice box to cool them off.

"This Hall'ween stuff is hard work," Jack said.

"Hawd wo'k," Henry echoed.

"Now's the fun part," Jack smiled. "We gets to go get candy."

"Yeah, canny," Henry grinned. He looked around and spotted his mother. "Mama! he yelled. "Wan' canny now!"

JJ and Hotch made their way over to the boys followed by the others. "I think someone's ready to go trick or treating." JJ smiled.

"Sounds like it," Hotch chuckled. "Very nice costume, buddy. And a good show, too."

"Yes, it was," JJ added. "Garcia, you outdid yourself."

"Nothing's too good for my gumdrop, junior or mini-Hotch," the TA smiled.

"Come on, you two," Hotch said, taking Jack's hand and pulling him up. "There's candy out there just waiting for us." That got cheers from the boys and they headed out.

Fin

**A/N There you have it. If you're interested(or even if you're not), both songs are on youtube. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


End file.
